Many devices such as LCD or Plasma televisions, stereo systems, amplifiers, back-up hard drives, etc. have some type of identification or logo referring, usually, to the manufacturer. For example, televisions made by a company called Vizio have the logo “VIZIO” on a prominent surface such as the bezel around the display. Some such devices have a power indicator that is illuminates to show the user whether the device is on, charging, in standby, etc.
Recently, there have been several devices with the power indicator and the logo integrated into an illuminated logo. Often, the illuminated logo is either off or a first color when the device is off (or standby) and the illuminated logo is on or a second color when the device is active (on).
Since such illuminated logos are often larger than the illuminated power indicator, the logos are often very easy to see, at times too easy to see. When a room is completely dark, a brightly illuminated logo often becomes a distraction. Even when the device is off or in standby, the illuminated logos are often illuminated in a different color than when the device is on and, while visible in the daylight, the brightness often becomes a distraction at night, especially when the device is in a sleeping environment.
What is needed is an illuminated logo of which a brightness is adjusted based upon the environment and user preferences.